theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bullet Club
Bullet Club (バレットクラブ Barettokurabu), sometimes shortened to BC is a professional wrestling group currently compromised of CM Punk, Finn Bálor, Adam Cole, Joey Mercury and Sunshine who currently perform for the WWE on their Raw brand. This is the second iteration of the Bullet Club. The first iteration was compromised of AJ Styles, Kenny Omega, Paige, Jake Anderson and Adam Cole. Paige held the WWE Women's Champion, Anderson held the WWE European Champion while Adam Cole held the Money in the Bank briefcase during their time as members. The group was formed in June 2016 by AJ Styles along with Kenny Omega who recruited Paige into the stable that same night. On the June 27, 2016 episode of Raw, Jake Anderson joined the Bullet Club after they helped him win the WWE European Championship. They began feuding primarily with Raw General Manager, Brie Bella due to the rivalry between Bella and Paige. On the July 18, 2016 episode of Raw, Adam Cole joined the Club. At SummerSlam (2016) Shane Helms was forced to join the group after losing to Omega. In September 2016, Styles was kicked out of the group by Kenny Omega who in turn became the new leader. At Halloween Havoc (2016) Omega was kicked out of the group after losing to Helms with the leadership of faction on the line. Helms would later disband the Bullet Club on the October 31, 2016 episode of Raw. The group returned on the December 11, 2017 episode of Raw with Adam Cole returning as a member along with new members Sunshine, Joey Mercury, Finn Bálor and new leader, CM Punk. History First iteration (2016–2017) On the June 13, 2016 episode of Raw, AJ Styles and Kenny Omega came together to form the Bullet Club a stable from both of their pasts in Japan. The duo recruited current WWE Women's Champion, Paige into the stable that same night helping her retain the Women's Championship against Raw General Manager, Brie Bella as well as attacking Big Show. The Club collected their first win together as a trio on the June 20, 2016 episode of Raw defeating Cesaro, Mojo Rawley and Charlotte. On the June 27, 2016 episode of Raw after an earlier apparent confrontation between Styles and Jake Anderson. The Club interfered in Anderson's match helping him win the WWE European Championship for the third time before Anderson officially joined the stable, 'too sweeting' Styles. Later that night during the main event, the Club got involved and began attacking Wade Barrett, Shane Helms, Roman Reigns and Daniel Bryan before security broke up the brawl as the Club retreated. Just under a week later it was revealed on WWE.com that Barrett and Reigns would defend the WWE Tag Team Championships against Styles and Anderson as well as Smackdown's Samuel Shaw and Daniel Riley in a Three Way Tag Team Match at Unforgiven. Second iteration (2017–present) On the December 11, 2017 episode of Raw, a new iteration of the Bullet Club made their debut following the Handicap match between CM Punk and Jinder Mahal and Triple H and as Punk was being beaten down he was saved by Chris Jericho, before four masked individuals began attacking both Punk and Jericho. It was later revealed to be a ruse by CM Punk who would later attack Jericho hitting him with the GTS, turning on him. The first individual revealed as a member of the new Bullet Club was former member Adam Cole, followed by Sunshine, Finn Bálor and lastly Joey Mercury. Members In wrestling *'AJ Styles' finishing moves' **''Styles Clash''(Belly-to-back inverted mat slam, sometimes from the second rope) **''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer) *'Kenny Omega's finishing moves' **''Croyt's Wrath'' (Electric chair dropped into a bridging German suplex) **''V-Trigger'' (Running knee strike) *'Paige's finishing moves' **''PTO (Paige Tapout)'' (Inverted sharpshooter with double chickenwing) **''Ram-Paige'' (Cradle DDT) **''Paige-Turner'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) *'Jake Anderson's finishing moves' **''Lethal Injection'' (Running stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent) **''Bite the Bullet'' (Lifting single underhook DDT) **''The Drive-By'' (Jumping corkscrew roundhouse kick) *'Adam Cole's finishing moves' **Figure-four leglock **''Florida Key'' (Bridging X-Plex) **''Panama Sunrise'' (Super front flip piledriver) *'CM Punk's finishing moves' **''Go to Sleep / GTS'' (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) **Anaconda vice *'Sunshine's finishing moves' **''Solstice'' (Jumping side kick) *'Finn Bálor's finishing moves' **''Coup de Grâce'' (Diving double foot stomp) **''1916'' (Lifting single underhook DDT) *'Entrance themes' **'"Shot'Em"' by QBrick (WWE; 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Money in the Bank (2016) – Adam Cole **WWE European Championship (1 time) – Jake Anderson **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 time, current) – CM Punk **WWE Women's Championship (1 time) – Paige **Slammy Awards (1 time) ***Faction of the Year (2016)